One Diretion Fanfiction :D
by littlewhitekitteh
Summary: Katy and Diana get drunk at a bar and run into the band members Niall Horan and Liam Payne ;D


**Me and my friend wanted to do a fanfic about herxNiall and mexLiam from the band One Direction, so if you stumble across it i hope you like it and leave a review if you like :3 ~**

* * *

I walked into the local pub in England, seeing there wasn't many people in there, just a few middle-aged guys and a good amount of people my age. My best friend, Diana, bounded into the bar happily; she was always one for a good time with drinks. I've never actually been to a one, seeming that I was only 18, and I definitely wasn't that partying alcoholic like some people_ already_ were, and being there and that young was pretty intimidating.

I sat on one of the wooden stools at the counter next to Diana, who already had a margarita in her hand and was nearly gone, "Jesus, Diana, it's our first night out of the United States and you're gonna be charged for alcohol abuse" I teased, asking the bartender for a shot of Jack Daniels and taking small sips of it as I watched Diana call for another Margarita. I laughed to myself and chugged the rest of my drink, "Now, you gotta promise no crazy shit's gonna happen to us while we're here, okay?" I chuckled, staring at the brunette who was tipsy already. She nodded with a big grin on her face and I called over another round of shots for us two.

More people were coming into the small pub as the night went on, meaning the music got louder and me and my best friend got separated amongst the crowd. I remained sitting in my seat slowly downing one drink after the other while Diana went off talking to complete strangers. My vision was going bad and I could barely recognize anyone at this point – or sit straight in my chair - so I just made sure that Diana was staying inside the pub.

I noticed she was hanging around a blonde boy and called over a ridiculous amount of drinks, and I assumed they were going to have a drinking contest, "That your friend?" a deep british male voice asked from no where, "Can I have a Coke, sir?" He asked the bartender, who gave him a funny look and gave him what he asked for.

"Ohh yeah, that blondie yours?" I asked back, looking at the face of the boy and stopping for a second. Something about his face set me off, like I knew this guy from somewhere, but I shrugged it off, thinking it's just a side effect from the drinks.

"Sadly, yes, he likes a good drink once in a while" The boy replied, sipping from his soda.

"Why the plain old soda? Why not some alcohol in you?" I smiled, holding up my own drink and shaking it slightly, confused of how a boy like him would get a soda unlike his friend chugging one after another.

"Oh.. Er... I'm not able to drink a lot of alcohol so I choose not too" He shrugged, looking a little bummed about it

"That's a sh-" A loud crash interrupted me and made the two of us look over to our friends - the boy lying on his back laughing in an obvious irish accent with a shattered glass besides him. My friend joined in laughing and tried to help the boy up, but falling next to him instead.

"Aww dammit" I muttered, half falling-half jumping off my stool and stumbled over to the two, but soon knocking into a girl half a foot taller than me and obviously in a pissy mood. I probably didn't help by knocking her glass of beer all over her nice shirt, "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry" I said, tripping over my words in a rush, not wanting to start any sort of fight with her.

"This shirt was brand new, you could've said excuse you!" She snapped, shoving me backwards so I hit the table behind us.

The drunk side of me that wanted to fight took over and made me go to the girl, taking another shot on the way and standing on my tip toes so I could go face-to-face, "You wanna go?" I taunted in her face, begging for a fight. The girl grabbed my T-shirt collar and lifted me up. _Yupe, you've done it now, that she-man beast is gonna tear you apart while your friends on the ground with a total stranger_, my sober side thought. My outside self just easily stared at her with a cheeky grin, eager to see what she would do next.

"Hey! Hey girls, cut it out!" The boy that I was talking to cut in, trying to break us up. I caught a glance of the concerned boy walking towards us as soon as the girl punched me in the side of my face, and I fell out of her grip and quickly into the boy's strong hold. My face stung for a second and I watched happily as the she-man got thrown out of the bar before I blacked out.

-Liam POV-

"How am I gonna explain this to the, lads.." I muttered to myself as I put on my sunglasses and picked the unconscious girl up bridal style. _Niall and her friend seem alright for now, just a bit too drunk and loud, _I thought to myself as I walked past the two back up on their feet and chugging more drinks, "Niall, I'll be back for you in a little bit... Don't... Don't break anything" I called to the laughing irish boy who nodded in response.

I walked outside and out to towards the hotel Niall and I were staying at, which was of course placed next to a good amount of bars. The girl lay limp in my arms, out cold to the world, "Amazing how she didn't recognize me or Niall" I thought outloud to myself, "Wonder if she and her friend are here alone..." I muttered, finally getting to our hotel in about 5minutes.

I nodded at the bellhop at the front of the hotel who had a face of pure amazement from seeing me, Liam Payne, walk into a hotel holding a knocked out girl, "Have a good night, ma'am" I said with a friendly smile, which made her mouth fall open and simply nod while continuing to stare straight at me.

I made my way up the elevator and into our 2-room suite, struggling to unlock the door with the girl in my arms and found the nearest couch to lay the girl on. Her phone fell out of her pocket as she collapsed on the leather couch. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and unlocked it, immediately seeing the background as my face smiling back at me, "So you _are_ a fan.." I joked, looking back at the girl with a terrible bruise forming around her eye.

The phone chimed to signal a text message: _Hey, Katy, you ok? _-_ Dad. _I stood there for a few minutes staring at the text and slowly replied, _Yeah dad I'm fine,_ and set the phone on the table next to Katy, "I'll be right back with your friend" I said to her, putting a blanket over her.

"Let's see where this goes.." I muttered to myself as I rushed out the door to collect Niall and Diana from the bar.

I ran into the bar and saw Niall and Katy's friend still spitting out insults and chugging drink after drink. The bartender looked pretty ticked that no one paid for me or Katy, and probably not them two, so I gave him a wad of cash, "Thank's for putting up with us, keep the change" I smiled, heading over to the two and slinging Niall's arm around my neck and my arm around Diana's waste, "Let's go you two" I grumbled. Niall grabbed a glass of beer on the way out of the pub and I sighed, knowing the glass wouldn't last long before it hit the ground.

The trip there was horrible, the girl was able to stay on her feet most of the time but poor Nialler fell on his knees in laughter every 2 steps, spilling his drink all over himself and I. Yeah, the kid was loads of fun to hang out with, but as soon as he gets a bit of alcohol in him all hell breaks loose. Diana just kept giggling and tripping over her own two feet the whole way there, mumbling something about being hungry here and there.

We finally got to the room - the bellhop almost passing out when Niall slung his hand on her shoulder and attempting to flirt with her - and the two collapsed on one of the two beds and passing out almost instantly, me doing the same when I sat on my own bed.

-Katy's POV-

I woke up on a couch for some reason, my head was killing me. After a few minutes of just lying there figuring out where I was, I tried getting off the couch but ended up falling on the ground, lying there for a while until I had enough will power to get up

"Oh my Jesus..." I grumbled as I stood up and saw my reflection in the mirror, my face was paler than usual and there was a nasty bruise around my eye from the night before, "Holy shit... Oh god" I said as I touched the bruise, hoping for it not to be real.

The smell of food snapped me out of my concern and I spun around to see a tall boy walking over to get some waffles and toast from the toaster and putting them on a plate. My eyes widened and I started to freak out, _Oh my god I just got taken by some crazy guy, oh god I'm so screwed,_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the boy, picking up a small knife... Just incase something happened.

When I was close enough to touch him he turned around with a plate of waffles in his hand, almost dropping it from the sight of me, "Woah there, put that knife down, hun, I'm not here to hurt you" the all too familiar voice said to me, putting the waffles down and taking the knife from me. I stood there amazed at who was infront of me, _Liam Payne... THE Liam Payne just took me to his house after I got drunk... Holy fuck.._

"You're Liam Payne..?" I stammered, staring at the image of perfection infront of me smiling.

"Yes ma'am, me and Niall were at the bar last night and he and your friend got in a drinking contest and you tried going over to them but got in a scuffle with another girl" Liam explained, smiling casually.

"Holy shit" I let out, wanting to hug the world famous boy but not wanting to be a creeper, " So... Where's Diana?" I said instead, still gawking at the beautiful boy infront of me.

"Oh she's passed out on the bed with the leprechaun, they drank A LOT last night, I'm surprised they're still alive." He let out a laugh, making my heart melt and forcing me to sit down before I passed out, "You two here alone?" He asked, sitting down across from me and handing a glass of water to me.

"Yeah, our parents finally let us get out of the States and come here" I said softly, sipping from the glass. Jesus, water has never been so amazing in my life, being hungover sucks.

"Katy!" I heard Diana whisper loudly behind me, scaring me pretty bad and making me hurry over to her.

"What?" I asked, seeing if she was hurt like I was

"I just woke up next to Niall Horan. What... What happened?" She said, looking over at Liam sipping from his coffee normally, like this happened every day.

"Oh you and Niall got really drunk and had a chugging contest, we both were drunk so we didn't recognize them, I tried getting to you when you fell but I got punched and Liam brought us here, don't worry" I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. Diana's face turned paler than it was before as soon as I said they got in a drinking contest, she was probably thinking she said something wrong to the Irishman, " Oh don't worry, before he passed out next to you he told Liam that you were pretty cool and he wanted you to stick around" I let out a happy grin and brought her over to the table where Liam brought over piles of food, which we both dug into happily.

I already ate about 5 waffles and Diana was finishing her second plate of eggs when a blonde boy came around the corner ruffling his hair and nearly running into the wall. The shock from Liam being here was gone but my mouth fell open when I saw the half naked Niall Horan standing in the kitchen, "Dear God..." I muttered, "Diana!" I growled nervously, kicking her foot under the table so she turned around to see the hungover celebrity.

"Morning, Liam," He nodded to his best friend, "Oh there she is! This girl can take so much alcohol its unbelievable, she's beyond pretty too" the boy said pretty loudly and gave her a peck on the cheek, sitting down next to her at the small table, "Well hi there, never seen you before, I'm Niall!" He smiled at me.

"Oh I know who you are, but I'm Katy" I grinned, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Wanna go to Nandos tonight? My treat" Niall asked Diana, giving her his adorable cheeky grin.

"Yeah sounds great!" Diana replied, looking down with an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"How 'bout you and your date Liam?" Niall asked, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. Liam looked at me for an answer, but I was dead to the world, all sensible words were now mush when Niall called me Liam's date.

"Say yes, idiot" Diana hissed under her breath, elbowing me in the side. I let out a small squeak and pinched her arm, causing her to let out a yelp. I laughed and nodded back at the two flawless boys looking back at us two idiots pinching and pushing eachother.


End file.
